Blue Moon
by AincWiz123
Summary: This is story on what happens a few months after Breaking in which the Cullen is expecting a brand new surprise from Bella!   P.S. first story not really good with summaries  S
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight or any of their characters even though i wish I did =(**

"Momma", Nessie said touching my face, "EJ wants to be born now."

I was lying down on our bed reading one of my old books. Edward had just finished putting in some more music in his laptop. Another family night or rather waiting for our daughter to fall asleep before Edward and I spend another night in each other's arms.

I didn't notice Nessie come into the room. Edward and Emmett just recently installed a proper bed for her. She didn't like the crib anymore. She was already in front of me and before I could react she touched my face.

It has been 4 months since the Volturi left us. Edward and I were discussing our move to Dartmouth in the fall. I was hesitant to leave - I would miss Charlie and everyone. There were so many things to consider - Jacob and Nessie, my mom's continued ignorance of my being a vampire, what my course would be...Edward and I would discuss things until Nessie woke up.

"What are you talking about, honey?" I asked her. "Daddy and I only have one baby and that's you." I noticed Edward watching her.

"No," she continued her silent conversation with us, "he's inside you still." The soft hand never left my face, the brown eyes looked straight at me. She looked at her father. Another silent conversation. This time one I couldn't hear.

"Nessie," Edward said as he gathered her in his arms and set her down between us on the bed," that's simply not possible - I took you out of your mother's womb - you only."

Her eyes glistened with tears, "EJ and I decided that Momma couldn't have us both at the same time so I grew first. Ask Momma about her dreams." The chocolate eyes were sad.

I gasped and sat up, only I knew my dreams. I was pregnant and kept seeing this little boy on top of all the bodies of people that I loved, another time with red eyes another time the little boy was so like Edward with his green eyes. I didn't even want to tell Edward those dreams.

"How did you know about my dreams, sweetheart?" I asked her trying to sound only curious not nervous.

We saw them while we were inside you, she said. I promise Momma I am not lying. EJ wants to be born now. She looked at her father again.

"Nessie," Edward said, "please talk so your mother can hear."

"Momma, he is inside you still." My daughter insisted. She laid her hand on my stomach. "He needs to get out so he can grow."

Edward put his hand on my stomach and turned to our daughter, "You know I could hear you when you were inside."

"That was us," Daddy. "Not just me.", she whispered softly continuing to stoke my stomach. It can't be happening - vampire women's bodies don't change like human women - no more babies - I lifted my shield to talk to Edward only I knew Nessie would hear this silent thought but I hoped she would be too young to understand what I meant.

I can't hear anything now. Edward said. Why is that? he asked Nessie.

EJ can be like Momma. When he wants to let me hear I can hear, when he doesn't want me to hear I can't hear him , her shoulders moved up and down. Right now, he doesn't want you to hear him - only me. He's getting weaker - she looked up at us very seriously.

"Why is that?" I asked the same question that Edward asked earlier.

"You don't drink donated blood Momma, like me."

We had recently tried to wean Nessie from donated blood and tried to make her hunt animals instead and eat human food. The last one was harder since she would curl herself up so tightly in Edward's or Jacob's or Rose's arms and stay that way until the food was taken away. The only human food she would tolerate at the moment was mashed potatoes with a side order of donated blood, this I could feed to her but it took a while to finish. She would cry when Carlisle tried to make her eat other food. Edward and I would turn away in pain knowing that being half human her body would need other means of nutrition. Nahuel had told us that it took him 50 years to finally eat root crops grown in the forest. So eating food was just something we would have to deal with for a longer period of time than most parents.

"Are you telling us this so that we can continue to give you the donated blood?", I asked her while tilting her chin. "Come now tell me."

"No Momma.", she said seriously, placing her hand on my stomach again.

Two faces so alike looked at me right then. One with golden eyes and one with soft chocolate eyes. My husband and our child had the same glorious angel faces then. Both set of eyes looked concerned. Two hands were on my stomach. Could a vampire heart beat a bit faster? My roomy head kept going back to my dreams. Impossible.

**~ This has been written by a friend of mine who had posted this on the twilight saga .com but since the removed t stories from their discussions she hasn't bothered to repost the story eventually i have nagged her down till she said for me to post this my self i know its hard to believe but just OKay hope you enjoy it ~ (P.S. this story shall be updated everyday or so but not making promises XP )**


	2. Chapter 2

Nessie fell asleep on our bed that night. Edward finally lifted her up and took her to her room. I could hear him singing her a lullaby. Nessie's song. I knew that after the song he would tenderly kiss her and whisper that he loved her. My eyes prickled with tears that they could not make. I love them both so much.

My eyes followed him as he walked back to our room. "Edward," I asked him, "what could she mean by that?" I took a breath and rushed," I'm sorry I didn't mention the dreams to you but it would only have convinced you that the baby meant me harm then."

"I've had time to think of your dreams, Bella. I've always blamed myself for all the pain you underwent for our child to be born. You fought for her and she is worth it." He slid next to me on the bed and his arms wrapped themselves around me.

"I will thank you forever for our child," he murmured as he kissed me. He then showed me just how grateful he was.

As the night turned to day, Edward and I lay with our arms around each other. We had discussed and agreed that we would consult with Carlisle on this matter. We waited for Nessie to wake up.

We were half way to the Cullen house when we met Alice. As usual she came bounding up. As beautiful as ever, her lively eyes a bit troubled.

"I was coming to see you," she said." I need to check if Nessie's grown a bit more. I would need to order some more clothes. AND, she emphasized, I need to see your closet. I don't seem to be seeing any of the clothes that I bought for you yet, "her eyes narrowed a bit," I keep seeing jeans and shirts. The one you wore yesterday was definitely one I bought for Edward."

I rolled my eyes and Edward's mouth twitched. He couldn't laugh as I glared at him. Nessie however, launched herself at Alice as soon as she saw her aunt.

"Hello Auntie Alice", she said wrapping her arms around Alice's waist. "Have you come to ask me when my brother will be born?'

"What?" Alice quickly looked at us. Edward looked at her and explained. Alice pale skin turned even paler.

"Let's go to see Grandpa Carlisle," I gently took Nessie's hand. She continued to hold on to Alice's hand. "Let's run," she said, "My Jacob may be there already."

I groaned inwardly as we ran, Great, I said to myself, another person to explain it to. Might was well explain to everyone. This can't be happening.

Nessie couldn't jump the river yet, so Edward gathered her in his arms and made the jump so smoothly. Our daughter's laughter ringing in the early morning. No, my mind kept telling me, Nessie is only a child. She may just want another child to play with. Denial - the ability to block out painful thoughts and memories were still with me in this immortal life.

True enough Jacob Black, my best friend was in front the Cullen house. Waiting for Nessie.

"Hey, how's my girl?" Jacob asked Nessie as she bounded from Edward's arms to his. Edward was still trying to get used to this arrangement - but it didn't mean that he liked it. With a sigh, he took my hand and we headed inside to meet Carlisle.

He was just coming down the stairs. Dressed for work, Carlisle, looked like a youthful actor playing a doctor rather than a vampire of 300 something years. Esme followed closely behind, her eyes lighting up with pleasure as she saw us.

"Good morning my darling! she called out to Nessie. "Grandmamma!" Nessie squealed as Jacob brought her inside. Running to Esme she cried, "Daddy and Momma need to tell you something". She was bouncing up and down now - Esme scooped her up before the floor was damaged.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked us. His eyes still smiling. He looked at our clasped hands and his brow puckered a bit. "Anything wrong, son?" His eyes looked at Edward then shifted to me. Alice meanwhile had gone upstairs. Maybe to get the others. Family discussion coming. I gripped Edward's hand - he turned and said "ow" very silently while I said "oops" very silently as well. Dang, this super strength.

"Think we better all come to the dining room", Edward said leading the way towing me along with him. I so didn't want to be the center of attention again.

So my vampire family gathered together. Esme had quickly prepared a huge sandwich for Jacob. Muttering his thanks, Jacob took his seat next to Nessie's booster chair. Rose gave Nessie her metal cup and kissed the top of her head - giving Jacob a quick low growl. Emmett pulled her down on his lap. Alice and Jasper preferred to stand - arms around each other. Another beautiful morning in the Cullen household.

"Last night," Edward began, "Nessie told us that Bella and I still have one child to be born".

Various stages of disbelief were mirrored on my family's faces.

"Not possible", Emmett guffawed, "you believe a little girl? She may just want a playmate - getting tired of playing with Jacob are you ,hon?" He raised his eyebrows to Nessie. " Teach him how to fetch and carry" Jacob glared at him while chewing his sandwich.

"No Uncle Emmett," Nessie shook her head, her curls bouncing. " I have a brother and he needs to get born".

Carlisle blinked his eyes, "Nessie, honey, that is not possible. Your father took you from your mother. No other baby. I looked after the wound myself while she was," Carlisle searched for a better word for my transformation, "recovering".

Nessie took a deep breath, much like the one a much older person makes when talking to a child. She began to explain again

"We were in Momma stomach and we were getting squished," she made a motion with her two hands clasping."EJ...", she started...

"Wait a minute, baby, "Rose interrupted, "how did you know his name is EJ".

"Momma named him so. Just like she named me," my daughter said, her clear eyes looking at all of us.

"Sweetheart, tell them what you told us", Edward touched her cheek.

Another deep breath, this time she caught Edward's hand, and held it "we were getting squished, EJ and I were talking to each other. Since Momma could only have one of us first, EJ said I should go first. I was getting larger than he was. I was in front. I remember Daddy taking me out. I remember EJ telling me that he would follow.".

"Nessie," Carlisle asked her, "how come you only told us of this now?"

"Because Grampa, we were in danger. EJ and I decided that he should stay with Momma. He helped her with her power. He could also hear Auntie Alice. He didn't even want to tell me where he went with Momma that one time before the Volturi came." She pouted.

He told me to be brave and go away with Jacob if the Volturi won. He said he would help Momma or just die with Momma and Daddy and our family. Her eyes welled with tears, " I was so happy when I didn't have to go away.".

"How do you talk to him?" I asked her. I noticed that she didn't let go of her father's hand. Edward had a strange look on his face and Alice was watching him closely.

"Every time I touch you, Momma. Remember that first time - I told you all about what happened to me while you were asleep? I was telling EJ too. Every time I hold your hand or embrace you. EJ and I would talk. He kept saying that it wasn't time yet. He talks only to me Momma. He didn't want to frighten you anymore". Nessie smiled so winningly.

"This is amazing, "Edward told us. "I could actually hear them talking to each other," he gasped," she's replaying all their conversations". My husband was shaking but Nessie continued to grasp his hand.

"But he needs to be born Daddy," she grasped her father's hand so tightly. "Please he is getting weaker. He needs donated blood. Momma needs to drink it then when he gets stronger he will be born."

OK this was definitely blowing my very roomy vampire mind. I could see Edward slowly believing Nessie. Why would my baby lie?

The family was silent. Even Jacob had stopped eating.

Why oh why can't I just live a normal eternal life?

**~P.S. to the ones who wonder how Nessie hears EJ she can't read minds but she's telepathically linked to EJ since they are twins.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Carlisle was going to be late getting to the hospital. After that one moment of silence the room erupted. Everyone was talking all at once.

"How will the baby grow?" Esme asked in worried tone and looked at Carlisle. Everyone knew about vampire women not changing, well everyone except Jacob, Alice whispered the reason to him, "Aww " he said " that sucks!"

Rosalie's eyes flashed, " Of course, we will do everything possible to ensure that the child is born, right, Carlisle?" she swung her face to his direction.

Jasper asked the most crucial question of all, "If this is true how will we get the child of Bella? Her skin is impenetrable now.'

'Yes, how can we?" Jacob asked.

As my best friend, he sounded worried. He grasped my hand from across Nessie's booster chair. He remembered all the gory details of my labor. How he tried to help Edward. He still had nightmares about it he told me once. No way he was making Nessie go thru that, I remember my reply was a growl and suddenly he was flying thru the air and crashing on a tree. I remember screaming she's only a baby. I know he screamed back. Those were early days of my being a new born. We made up after wards like all best friends do. Nowadays like Edward, I had to accept that someday Nessie will belong with him. But I still had years with her - I made that perfectly clear to Jacob who being Jacob only rolled his eyes and proceeded to play with the baby.

"Bella, love," Edward touched my face, "You are far away".

"Sorry, I was only remembering Nessie's birth." I looked at all of them and remembered that I had put my foot in my mouth again. Their faces fell. It still hurt them that I had almost died giving birth to Nessie. I know my family loved me. Edward put his arms around and gently lifted me from the chair and onto his lap.

"I know how scared you are, Bella" he said soothing me " We will find a way."

"Not the way you wanted before I hope', came Rose's angry reply." I will stand against you again.'

I could feel the tension in the room. Of course, I knew that Edward will again be blaming himself for this. I steadfastly held on to him and leaned closer to his body as I said, "Now Rose, we are past that. I think things will be different now that I am no longer human".

"Which still brings us back to Jasper's question," Alice bell like voice reminded us, "how will we get the baby out assuming that it is of course real - I can't see him, he's half-vampire"

"How is that still possible?" I asked. It was almost a year now since I'd been turned. Edward and I were even planning on going out dancing to celebrate. Alice and Rose had been planning on this for weeks. gowns picked and all. Edward and I even practiced dancing much to Nessie delight - she kept clapping every time.

"Your body still has remnants your own blood, Bella", Carlisle explained. "You're still have considerable strength correct? It takes a year or more for the organs to totally use up your human blood. This is why your eyes are still not the same color as ours."

Nowadays, my eyes were more amber - better than the blazing red! Besides, I hated contacts though I still put them on occasionally for Sue and Charlie's visits though I never pretended with the werewolves.

"Which is why Nessie keeps saying that the baby is getting weaker" I whispered. I was harming my own child!

"I believe that the child, like Nessie needs human blood in order to develop', Carlisle continued lapsing into doctor mode, "he is probably not getting the correct nutrition from the animal blood that Bella gets. AND most importantly, he should be in a membrane exactly like Nessie's."

I had Edward describe to me in great detail, even if I cringed, of how Nessie's birth has gone. Having assisted Carlisle during the 1920's and 1930s when Carlisle was a country doctor, Edward had, as you can call it, a hands on course on how living things were born. He knew what to do. Acting so fast, he cut open my stomach and quickly found the membrane. Wasting no time he cut it open with his razor like teeth and let Renesmee out. He bit then sealed my body with venom so that I would not lose anymore blood. Afterward, Carlisle sutured ,cleaned and performed all the required medical procedures while I was transforming.

"So why didn't we notice another membrane in her body?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"I told you Daddy," Nessie answered," I was in front and got bigger sooner." I touched Nessie and asked her to be quiet because this was grown up talk. She fidgeted and tried her best to drink from her metal cup.

"As in the case of human twins," Carlisle pointed out", one twin would always develop more than the other. The human female anatomy is naturally made only to have one offspring at a time. In this case, it maybe that due to the urgency of saving Bella's life, son, you and I didn't look closer."

Carlisle's mobile phone rang. It was the hospital. He was late for his rounds.

"I'm sorry to leave everyone in this state" Carlisle stood up. " I will finish all my appointments as soon as I can so I can get back to discuss this."

"Bella," he said before he left the room" I would need to examine you when I return."

I nodded numbly. Edward kissed me and tightened his arms around me. "You can be present Edward", Carlisle said and the door slammed.

The day dragged by for us, well me mostly. I couldn't really get into any mood. I let Jacob have Nessie in most part. When nap time arrived Rose scooped her up and carried Nessie to her room. All the while telling Emmett to keep the volume of the TV down as the baby's going to be sleeping. Jacob and Emmett settled for watching the sports channel and tried valiantly not to holler when touch downs were made. So far their team was losing.

Jasper came to sit by us then. I was still all wrapped up in Edward's arms. I could feel the calm coming down on me. I looked at Jasper in silent thanks. "You're welcome" he gently smiled at me. Funny, I thought I would be most scared of Jasper because of his many scars, but really he was so gentle. Nowadays, he had completely embraced our "vegetarian" life. He wasn't nervous around Charlie and Sue when they visited.

"Edward," I said looking up to his face and gently kissing his chin, "can we go for a drive? overcast today."

"Of course love," he said. He immediately got up and took my hand as we silently headed up to the garage.

The Cullen garage looked more like a showroom for foreign cars than a garage. Rosalie had all the equipment needed to put up her own shop. This was still the only thing that she and Jacob could talk about without snapping at each other. They would spend hours under the cars making them more super than what they already were - and since I don't speak Car & Driver I assume that's what they are doing. Rosalie even helped Jacob with his Rabbit. But then again, that is only in the subject of cars, other than that, Emmett still had to referee between them most of the time.

"What would you like to drive today?" my husband asked me.

"Oh something simple like the Volvo" I said, looking for it amidst all the other glossy cars.

"Sorry," he said, "Rosalie and Jacob are going to do something with it this afternoon. I requested them to."

"Do what?" I asked.

"I don't even want to explain since you wouldn't want to understand", he laughed and walked towards the Ferrari.

"I said, I wanted to go for a drive not the Indianapolis 500!" I exclaimed. Ever since I got the Ferrari I had all but driven it 3 times. Once with Jacob because he kept whining until I agreed but on the condition that Nessie stayed home. Once with Alice when she went shopping in Olympia - she moaned that I still drove too slow for a vampire. And once with my husband to Seattle, who also claimed that I drove too slow and complained that I was choking the engine. A hundred and twenty and choking the engine?

I was more comfortable with the Volvo but I couldn't use it now. I frowned.

"How about the Aston Martin?" he said. "It's not so fast" His eyes twinkled at me, "How come we're not just running?" he asked casually.

My hand went over my stomach, "I don't want to stress out the baby".

His face got all serious and he nodded gravelly. "I would drive then," he murmured.

"No", I said taking the keys, "driving would calm me and besides you drive too fast." I told him as I got into the car.

"And you drive too slow," he said getting in the passenger's side.

"That's because I usually have our baby daughter with me," I emphasized as I started the car. The Aston Martin drove like a dream. Edward loved this car so much. I remember him telling me that he bought this car on the killing that he made in the stock market a couple of years back.

"Where are we going, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked as he played with my hair.

" I was thinking Seattle," I said. As we turned to the highway, I pressed the gasoline harder and he laughed. "Under an hour? ", he murmured.

"Of course not". I said. He laughed.

When we got to the city we drove around for a while and I noticed that we were near Madrona Park. I stopped the car and got out. To the people there we were just another couple walking around in windbreakers. I was still aware of all the looks that came our way. Of course, everyone looked at Edward. I told him so.

"What? He laughed, "more like they looked at you."

"Of course not!" I said - and we continued this banter until we reached the jogging path near Lake Washington. We found a spot to sit on. I curled myself against Edward and we were both silent for a long while.

"What are you thinking?," he asked me as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm thinking of how this going to affect all of us. And how we are going to get this baby out." I patted my stomach. I still couldn't believe there was one more child and that he was still inside me. Nessie really threw us a curve ball this time.

"Carlisle and I will do all we can, research and everything so we can find a solution for this.", he gathered my hair as the wind was blowing up a bit.

I'm scared Edward. What if we damaged him in some way because he's been inside me all this time. Nessie said he helped me with my shield and he could read Alice's mind. Another gifted child for Aro to covet? ",My voice was worried.

"I think he would think twice before coming back with the guard. Besides this time, he knows the other families are watching him. Don't worry too much, love."

So Edward and I spent the afternoon walking along the beach. The thought of the child heavily bearing on our minds yet still grateful for this time alone together.

It was getting dark when Edward's mobile phone rang. My hand clasped his tightly as he lifted the phone to his ear. "Ow he still mouthed silently, I kissed his hand but still held on.

The caller was Carlisle and he was waiting for us back home.


End file.
